


A Late Night Talk

by SilverMoonSky



Series: ML Oneshots [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Bisexual Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Bisexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Dorks in Love, F/M, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/pseuds/SilverMoonSky
Summary: Ladybug comes to check on Adrien after he comes out as bi, fully aware of his identity as Chat Noir. They talk for a while before Ladybug accidentally outs herself.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: ML Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643566
Comments: 26
Kudos: 200





	A Late Night Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic one day while I was feeling really crappy about all the terrible things happening to the LGBT+ community around me. So this came to me :)

“You would make a terrible spy.”

The amused voice jolted Ladybug out of her thoughts as she registered to whom the words belonged to. The spotted superhero let out a startled gasp and tumbled off the ledge she’d been balancing on, falling straight into the bushes below.

Ladybug let out a groan. Of course she’d become her clumsy self the moment she realized Adrien was around. She shook her head, quickly checking her body for injury (she felt sore, but nothing more than that) before getting up to her feet and launching herself back to Adrien’s window. Said blond was staring flabbergasted at her.

“L-Ladybug! Sorry! I—I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you like that.” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly with one hand. “Are you hurt?”

Ladybug stepped through the open window (more like a door, actually, it was huge) and took in the boy in front of her.

It was hard to believe that Adrien Agreste, famous model and face of the Agreste brand, was also Chat Noir, a cat themed superhero who ran around Paris in skin-tight black leather (not that she paid attention to that fact. Nope. Not one bit). A couple weeks ago, she had accidentally stumbled upon Chat Noir detransforming in an alleyway she had leapt into to detransform herself. Luckily, Chat had no idea she’d seen him; she couldn’t imagine how he’d have reacted.

Oh wait. She probably could. It would be something like, “see, my lady? I told you you wouldn’t be able to resist me!”

She hated to admit that it was true. Because Adrien was indeed attractive. And she’d also harbored a not-so subtle crush on him for years.

Oh god, her partner would never let her live it down if he found out.

“I’m fine, Adrien. No need to apologize,” Ladybug said with a smile.

Adrien nodded, still seeming awkward around her. Ladybug couldn’t really blame him. If she’d caught Chat staring at her through her window at ten thirty at night, she would have freaked out too. And smacked him on the head for good measure.

It was obvious Adrien wasn’t going to do anything like that, though. There was a tint of red splashed against his cheeks as he watched her. “Do you, uh, want to, like, sit down?” He motioned at the couch in front of him.

She shrugged. “Okay.”

Once the two were settled comfortably on the couch, a couple inches between them, Adrien cleared his throat. “So why are you here? There isn’t an akuma or anything, is there?”

Ladybug shook her head. “No, no akuma.”

He nodded, still looking confused. “Then why. . . .?”

“I wanted to ask you how you’re doing. I heard about you coming out, and how you’ve been dealing with some crap about it.” It wasn’t entirely a lie, because it was partially the reason she’d dropped by. But she actually heard about it through Chat, not Adrien, and wanted to make sure he was okay.

“Oh!” Adrien once again rubbed the back of his neck, his blush growing deeper. “It hasn’t been easy,” he said, “but I’m glad I did it, you know? My father wasn’t the most understanding, but we’re working on it, and all my friends from school are totally fine--one of them came out recently too, so it was nice to know I wasn’t alone. It’s just the public and paparazzi. . . .” he trailed off.

Ladybug nodded. “Chat and I were patrolling today, and we saw a couple of your billboards and posters vandalized with rude comments. It really set us off--Chat and I are bi too, and it hurts to see how horrible people can be.”

“Exactly!” Adrien shook his head with frustration. “You would think people would be more understanding, but most of them act like they’re from the nineteenth century when it comes to things like these.”

“I recently came out to my friends and family,” Ladybug noted, “and they were all pretty okay with it. But I faced a ton of crap at school. I don’t think as much as you, though; I’m not famous in my civilian life.”

“Would you ever consider coming out to the public as Ladybug?” Adrien asked.

She paused, thinking. “I don’t know. I’m not sure whether or not it would be a good idea to mix my personal life with my superhero work.”

“A lot of people idolize you. I’m sure many would see you as a role model. I sure would,” Adrien said. He suddenly glanced shyly away from her, and Ladybug felt her cheeks light up with a blush.

“I’ll consider it.”

He grinned, a grin so Chat-like that Ladybug wondered why she never saw the similarities between the two before. “Thank you.”

The two continued talking, and before they knew it, it was well past midnight. Ladybug only stood when her yoyo beeped with her usual alarm that it was getting late and that she had school tomorrow.

“Sorry for keeping you awake so long,” Ladybug apologized.

“Don’t worry about it,” Adrien said. “I enjoyed talking with you.”

With a smile, Ladybug got to her feet and started walking towards the window. “See you later,  _ mon chaton _ .”

“See you--” Adrien promptly choked on his words, causing Ladybug to turn around and frown at him.

“What’s wrong?”

“Wh--what did you call me?”

“Huh?” Ladybug asked, confused. “What did I--” she broke off.  _ Oh. _ So used to late night patrols with Chat, she’d accidentally called Adrien  _ mon chaton _ .

Whoops.

“Well, I guess the cat’s out of the bag?”

Adrien gaped at her. “You--you know?!”

Ladybug gazed sheepishly at him. “Sorry. I caught you detransforming in an alleyway a couple weeks ago. I did mean to tell you, but the time was never right. . . .”

“So you came to see me knowing I was Chat Noir?”

She nodded. “You seemed pretty upset earlier. So I thought maybe I’d--mmph!”

Ladybug never did finish that sentence, because in seconds Adrien had bounded up to her and pulled her into a kiss. She stood frozen for a moment before she reacted, pressing herself closer against him and deepening the kiss.

When they broke off, the two were gasped for air. Adrien stared at her before asking, “will you reveal your identity now?”

Ladybug hesitated before replying. “How about tomorrow during patrol?”

Adrien nodded, leaning in for another kiss, before Ladybug gently pushed him away with a laugh. “Not so fast,  _ chaton _ . You’ll have to wait until tomorrow.”

He pouted. “But my lady!” He whined.

She bopped him on the nose. “I’ll see you at school tomorrow,” she said.

“School?! We go to the same school?!”

“Same class, even,” Ladybug smiled, before leaping out the window and into the night.

She swore she could hear Adrien’s frustrated groan from blocks away.

And so things went on. After finding out Ladybug was none other than Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the girl who had sat behind her in class for  _ years _ , the two quickly found they were an inseparable pair.

No matter how much crap they faced because of their sexuality, they would face it together. And months later, when Chat Noir and Ladybug announced to Paris that they were bi, people started giving those who weren’t straight a little more respect.

It wasn’t easy. Things were difficult, and the two knew it.


End file.
